In an existing mobile terminal, a search menu is generally distributed vertically or horizontally with bar items. Such a menu distribution mode is intuitive and clear, but when being applied to a touch-screen mobile terminal, it may bring inconvenience to a user.
When using a touch-screen mobile terminal, a user generally performs the operation with one hand. When dragging or switching a search menu, a thumb needs to perform a vertical or horizontal operation, which does not satisfy a requirement of human engineering. The thumb cannot flexibly move and easily clicks a non-target character, which causes a mal-operation.